


Infernal little...

by Procket



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procket/pseuds/Procket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo and Lalnable get ready before a formal event, Lalnable hates necklace clasps and buttons and Echo loves to have him frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infernal little...

Steam poured out of the shower as he opened the curtain, stepping out onto the cool tiles of the bathroom floor. He grabbed the towel folded neatly on the counter and carelessly dried himself before turning to the neatly folded pile of clothes next to where the towel had been. Placing his hand on top of the pile, he examined the unfamiliar fabric beneath his fingers. It felt... strange to him. It had been years since he could remember putting on anything other than the same shirt and lab coat every morning. He was unsure about them, but she was the one who had bought them for him, so who was he to deny her wishes when she thought that he would look good in them. Swallowing his doubts about the clothes he lifted them off the counter and began to dress.

A few minutes later a light knock came at the door, he did not answer but it was shortly followed by a creak and the clipping of heels walking across the tiles towards him anyway.  
"Echo", he stated in knowing greeting before lifting his gaze to look at her, reflected behind him in the mirror.  
"Hector", she replied simply, smiling up at him. Her gaze moved from his eyes down to his shirt and the loose buttons, her smile changing to an amused smirk as she watched him fumble with the next one.  
"You were taking too long", she said ducking under his arms, her slender hands taking the place of his larger ones as she began to button up his shirt with much more ease.  
Brow furrowing slightly at her amused expression, he let his hands drop uselessly to his sides as he watched her work.  
"There", she said finally, straightening his collar after buttoning the top button that felt a little too snug around his neck for his liking.  
Her hands lingered on his shoulders after examining the fit. Reaching up on her tip-toes she gave him a light kiss on his lower jaw.  
"Come on", she said taking his hand, "Let me do your hair".  
He grabbed the towel off the counter before letting her lead him out of the bathroom and towards his bedroom.

He watched her as she climbed on his bed, admiring the way that the skirt of her dress flowed around her and the split up the side showed her thigh as she clambered over the sheets. Reaching her position she turned back to him expectantly, smirking again as she found his gaze was lower than her eyes. Looking up at her again he moved and sat in front of her as she silently desired, placing the towel beside her.  
"You didn't dry your hair very well", she said disapprovingly, taking the towel and beginning to softly rub out the moisture.  
"Hmm" he hummed in agreement, quietly enjoying the feeling of her working on his hair.  
She abandoned the towel and reached for his comb that was sitting on his bedside table, delicately allowing her fingers to brush his hand as she went. The ends of his lips turned up in a smile at her actions before she began to comb his hair with practiced skill. He had never let anybody do his hair before he created her. But she was different, the way she treated him as with the way she did his hair was like no other, and for that he often allowed her to.  
He reached over to the table and offered her his black band that he always used to hold his hair back as he worked.  
"I like you with your hair down", she said arranging his hair on his shoulders, rejecting his offer. 

Sliding off the bed she walked to the door without a word. Lalnable's gaze following the sway of her hips as she walked out of the room.  
Returning less than a minute later she walked to stand in front of him, twirling a dark purple tie around her similarly coloured fingers casually.  
"Nice colour", he complimented as he stood to look down at her, leaning down slightly so that she could still pull it around his neck.  
"It is isn't it", she agreed with a slight smile playing on her lips. Her skilled hands tied it quickly, taking slight pleasure in making sure it was snug around his collar. Happy with her work she glanced up at him only to find him intently staring down at her. The moment her eyes linked with his their gaze darkened and he felt an invisible force drawing him closer to her. She smirked seductively up at him enjoying the sudden change in mood. But before he could wipe the smirk of her lips she spun around suddenly and offered him the links of her necklace at the back of her neck. Stopping abruptly his brow furrowed in disappointment.

Facing away from him, her smirk had turned into a full grin. Oh how she loved to tease him, to leave him hanging at the last second, his reactions were always amusing. Although she was faced away from him now she could perfectly see the face he would be making, as he has made it so many times before.  
His eyes scrunched up in concentration as he tried to open the clap on the end of the delicate chain. She could hear the soft 'Snick' of the clasp as he fumbled with it, enjoying his hands brushing against her neck every so often. It was hard to contain her giggles as he continued to fail to work the small clasp.  
"infernal little...", he mumbled, his words fading away as he grit his teeth in frustration.  
She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. Listening to his frustration was just too funny for her. Her small outburst just increased his frustration and he continued to fumble with the clasp more aggressively.

"Finally", he said loudly after another minute of fumbling. He arranged the necklace around her neck then spun her around roughly by her shoulders.  
"Enough of that nonsense", he said, gaze darkening, eyes on her lips.  
"Come now Hec-", she began but she was unable to finish before he captured her lips in a rough kiss. His left arm curved around her neck to her other shoulder to pull her closer as his right arm fell down to the tantalising split in her dress. Pulling her leg up and pulling her even closer he deepened the kiss.  
"Hmmm", she hummed appreciatively into his mouth as her arms snaked around the back of his neck to pull him down closer to her.  
He began to stroke her leg with his thumb, snaking even further up the split as she pulled back and nudged him back with their foreheads together.  
"Come now Hector", she said through slightly swollen lips, "we mustn't be too late".  
He grunted his disapproving reply in an almost animalistic way but released her, using his thumb to wipe away a bit of smudged lipstick. She licked her lips in response before turning around and offering her hand, hovering it in the air. He took it automatically, placing his other hand around her waist.  
She glanced at his hand holding hers delicately and admired how their rings reflected together in the dim light. She also noted in surprise the state of his fresh and clean nails. Not quite perfectly manicured for he was far too clumsy for that, but clean of all grime and blood.  
"That must have taken quite the effort", she mused to herself as the smirk returned, gaze shifting to the front again.

No words were spoken but as she began walking out of the room he followed perfectly behind her, a perfectly fitting shadow, hand radiating pleasant warmth at her waist.

**Author's Note:**

> So this sort of came into my mind after this post  
> http://aeverelle.tumblr.com/post/135572401359/its-a-murder-on-the-dance-floor-but-you-better  
> and some chats with Helena. Then this post happened  
> http://echoble.tumblr.com/post/135646547771/oh-yeah-this-was-a-trash-blog-wasnt-it  
> and it sort of added to it.
> 
> So yeah, hope you liked it.  
> *Hides in corner*


End file.
